Question: $ {1 \times 0.8 = {?}} $
Answer: ${0}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.8}\times {1}= {0.8}$ ${8}$ ${0}\times {1}= {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 1 \times 0.8 = 0.8} $